The present invention relates generally to independent wheel suspensions and particularly to an improved independent wheel suspension to be utilized most optimally with light trailers, particularly those compatible with the compact and sub-compact automobiles in vogue at present and increasing in popularity as fuel expense rises.
Small automobiles represent one haven to which a person may go to withstand the rising cost of fuel prices. But small automobiles have an attendant problem of lack of storage space in the transport of goods. Luggage racks provide one alternative to increase the load carrying capacity of small automobiles. Small trailers are another good transportion alternative, to which the present invention is directed. Light trailers also provide a more appealing option for loads which may potentially damage the automobile aesthetically or for increasing the storage capacity of small trucks, motorcycles and other motor vehicles.
Cost is a very significant consideration for the light trailer purchaser. The cost of the trailer can be greatly reduced by providing an inexpensive, low maintenance suspension system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel suspension system for a light trailer having a minimum number of parts while also being as simple in construction as possible. A further object is to provide a low cost trailer having a low cost independent suspension system in combination with the object of few parts and low maintenance.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent in the following specification, claims and drawings.